Yu Narukami's Valentine's Day Adventure
by reversethepolarbearities
Summary: Valentine's Day has come to Inaba, and Yu's master plan has finally comes to an exciting conclusion as he attempts to juggle four dates at the same time in hopes of scoring with each of them.


_A/N: Marie doesn't exist because… no one likes her. I don't like her._

"Valentine's day is tomorrow!" Yosuke proclaimed as he sat down at the Junes table with the rest of the guys.

"Do you have a date finally or…" Yu pondered out loud.

"I'll have you know that I actually do have a date with a girl!" Yosuke smiled.

"Hanako finally said yes?" Kanji looked at her.

"No!" Yosuke yelled.

"Is it with Rosie Palm and her five sisters?" Yu joked.

"FIVE sisters! Yosuke needs to share the babes!" Teddie shouted.

"No!" Yosuke blushed, "I actually am going out with that little beauty over there!" he pointed to a very young teenage girl working in the Junes food court, currently cleaning off tables.

"…How old is she?" Yu asked.

"I think she's a first year student," Yosuke said, "Very shy."

"She cannot be in high school man, she looks like she's 12!" Yu was looking at him.

"You're just jealous," Yosuke said.

"Jealous? Please, I have a lot of dates tomorrow!" Yu smiled.

"Dates, as in the multiple of date?" Kanji asked, "With…uh… who, exactly?"

"Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto," Yu took a sip of his soda as the three men all looked at him with jaws agapped.

"Y-Your dating Naoto?" Kanji asked with a shimmer in his eyes.

"And Chie! And Rise! AND YUKIKO!" Yosuke started yelling

"VERY UN-BEAR!" Teddie shouted.

"uh… yeah," Yu smiled.

"YOU CAN'T HOG THEM ALL MAN!" Yosuke was almost on the verge of tears with Teddie, Kanji turning his head away from the group to hide his tears.

"I can't help it that they all want me, and I've been playing this game since last spring…" Yu said, "I started dating both Chie and Yukiko… then Rise came into the picture… and finally Naoto wanted me so…" Yu was grinning ear to ear.

"And these four girls, all of whom are best friends, have not found out about this because…" Yosuke was stunned.

"I don't know," Yu said, "The Gods are in my favor."

 ***With The Girls***

"I have a very special date tomorrow with my boyfriend!" Chie laughed as the four girls were walking home from school.

"So do I!" Yukiko squealed.

"Me too! I bet Naoto's boyfriend is doing something extra romantic!" Rise said.

"He is… indeed," Naoto said.

"I bet it's Kanji!" Chie said, "It's gotta be Kanji! Or maybe you and Yosuke…"

"Oh please Chie, quit trying to hide the fact you're dating Yosuke by placing it on others!" Rise laughed.

"Funny you didn't mention Kanji! I bet you're dating him! Everyone talks about the two of you!" Chie laughed as well.

"Based on my observations, Yukiko is dating Kou," Naoto said.

"Kou!" Yukiko blushed, "Wrong!"

"You little liar!" Rise teased.

"Someday we should all have a double date together… like a quadruple date! Get to know each other's boyfriends over a nice dinner!" Yukiko said.

"I don't know… you guys might get jealous," Rise smiled.

"Not as jealous of MINE!" Chie said, "You'll all be like 'OH! How did she get HIM!'"

"That seems unlikely given my boyfriend," Naoto said. The four girls continuing to gossip about their boyfriends to each other, not telling each other who they were exactly dating in fear of hurting each other's feelings.

 ***Back with the boys***

"But… Chirstmas…" Yosuke was, "You said you spent it with…"

"None of them, Christmas was a little bit… different," Yu said reminiscing a few months ago.

"Well… who did you spend it with?" Yosuke grabbed Yu, "I NEED to know!"

"Fine, I spent it with…" Yu looked around to see if no one was looking, "Ms. Kashiwaga!"

"Oh my god that's disgusting!" Kanji yelled.

"She's gotta be 50!" Yosuke almost threw up in disgust

"Way to go sensei!" Teddie squealed.

"What can I say, I like an older woman!" Yu smiled, "If you guys wouldn't have been such babies back at The Amagi Inn none of us at this table would be virgins."

"And you're completely okay with that," Yosuke was choking on his words.

"Totally," Yu said, "Older women know what they want. And it's all just a warm up for the final course."

"Final course?" Yosuke looked at him.

"Boys!" Yu reached down into his book bag, pulling out an older tattered notebook, "I present to you. YU NARUKAMI'S MAIDEN TRAIN OF SEX… AND DEFLOWERING!" he grandly proclaimed as he set down the notebook, "This entire year I've spent my spare time working elaborate lies with these girls to make them fall in love with me that ultimately climaxes on Valentine's Day where I deflower each of them in the same night."

"That's… messed up dude!"

"You can't deflower them!" Teddie said, "Flowers need to be flowers. In the dirt with lots of wa-bear and soil and ten-bear love and care!"

"It's not an actual flower Ted…" Kanji grunted, "But that doesn't make it any more right!"

"How do you plan on doing this exactly?" Yosuke asked.

"Simple. I am taking all four of them to the beach tomorrow. I'll strategically go to four separate locations that are close enough to go between on foot, but far enough so they don't see each other. THEN, after a wonderful date with each of them. I'll tell Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto to go home before taking Chie home and banging the life out of her. Run over to The Amagi Inn and bang Yukiko in the hot springs, run to Rise's and bang her so loud her grandma will hear her moans in her sleep and finally go to Naoto's place and… well… give her MY detective's intuition."

"And then what?" Yosuke asked.

"I live the lie for one more month and bail on this town and never speak to them again," Yu took another swig of soda.

"What about me sensei! You won't forget old Teddie!" Teddie cried out.

"Of course not, you're my boys… but I just ain't coming back here ever again. You can come to the cities! There's a ton more shit to do in Tokyo than in Inaba to say the least," he petted Teddie.

"This is sociopathic, misogynistic, and downright evil Yu!" Yosuke stood up, "I'm so disgusted by this I'm going to call them right now and…"

"I'll give you Chie…" Yu said, "And Kanji can have Naoto and Teddie can have both Rise and Yukiko for all I care."

"What?" Kanji looked up.

"Those four will be such an emotional wreck after they figure out the truth that they'll need someone to comfort them. Someone honest and thoughtful and…" he pointed to the three of them, "I'll tell you exactly what to say and you'll be getting sloppy seconds by the second date."

"Gross!" Kanji yelled.

"…" Yosuke gritted his teeth, "You can really get Chie to sleep with me?"

"Absolutely," Yu got up and wrapped all the guys together, "The four of us are going to score this year… only I get the good meat and you guys get the scraps."

"Scoring!" Teddie blushed, "Is Teddie really gonna score?"

"That depends… are you guys all in?" he looked at Yosuke and Kanji.

"This feels wrong…" Kanji looked down.

"Come on, Naoto isn't interested in you in the slightest, maybe if this works you can actually…" Yosuke tried to reason with Kanji.

"I want Rise and Naoto," Kanji said.

"What?" Yosuke looked at him.

"Done! Kanji's got bigger balls than either of you two," Yu laughed, "Ted, I hope you are okay with Yukiko!"

"Yuki-chan is gonna score with me?" he looked thrilled.

"He's happy," Yu smiled, "Just leave the rest to me guys… leave the rest to me…"

 ***Valentine's Day***

"This beach is beautiful!" Chie ran out to the sea, stepping into the waves as they came up to her heals. Yu was just behind here, in his white winter coat and hands in his pockets. He had taken Chie on his scooter to her location on the beach. Rise, Naoto, and Yukiko would show up on their own accords at their designated locations.

"It sure is… but not as beautiful as you," Yu laid on the old Narukami charm.

"Ah, stop it you!" Chie blushed, "Stupid… HEY, I made you a gift!" she ran over to her bag and pulled out a small wrapped package.

"Oh really? Thanks Chie I…" he pulled the top off to reveal a very misshapen chocolate heart, "I love it!"

"Really? I made it myself!" Chie squealed.

"Yeah!" Yu quickly shoved the whole heart in his mouth, "TASTES AMAZING!" the heart tasted like literal human shit, not that he would know, but if he had eaten shit, he bet it would taste like that. Chie put hours into making this pathetic little gift for him, "Delicious! Come, sit with me!" Yu sat down on the steps. Chie soon joined him as the two looked out into the sea.

"I love you Chie Satonaka," Yu smiled.

"Wah? Don't say things like that!" Chie blushed.

"I really do!" Yu took her hands, "I love the way you love meat and I love the way you love Kung-fu! Everything about you is magical. When I first arrived on that train in Inaba I was so scared that I would be alone in this small town with no friends… but I can truly say," Yu began to form a couple of fake tears in his eyes, "I found my best friend in you!"

"Oh…Yu! DON'T CRY!" Chie began to cry.

"I'm…I'm gonna go use the bathroom to compose myself," Yu got up, "Wait for me Chie!" he hammed it up some more. Thanks to Rise, Yu now could learn how to fake cry like she did, better than she ever could imagine.

"I will! I love you!" Chie shouted as Yu hung his head and walked off towards the bathrooms. As soon as Chie looked away, Yu took a dive to the other side of the road out of her eyesight and took a quick jog to the other part of the beach where Yukiko was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yu shouted to her, "Scooter troubles!"

"Oh, do you need a ride home or something?" Yukiko asked as she looked away from the sea.

"No, it's fine now, but I was so worried that I'd miss out on spending more time with you!" Yu walked over to her and put his hands around her waist.

"Oh! Yu-kun," Yukiko blushed as she put her arms around him. A slight breeze in the air tugged at the scarf around her neck as the two swayed together.

"I got you a present," Yukiko walked over and grabbed a huge box for Yu, "I had a speech practiced and everything and I know I acted weird at school today, but…this is for you!" Yukiko handed you a giant box of chocolates, "I made this for you!"

"Thank you," Yu smiled as he crammed the chocolate down with Yukiko. The chocolate was delicious, way better than Chie's, "You made this for me?"

"The chefs at The Amagi Inn helped, a little is only from me," she confessed.

"I'm sure you did a lot more than a little bit," Yu smiled, "It tastes how I imagine you would taste."

"Yu-kun!" Yukiko blushed as the two sat down on the steps, looking out at sea.

"… I love you Yukiko Amagi!" Yu looked at her as she had a giant mouthful of chocolate.

"Yu…" Yukiko looked down.

"I really do!" Yu took her hands, "I love the way you love cooking and I love the way you have that cute little laugh! Everything about you is magical. When I first arrived on that train in Inaba I was so scared that I would be alone in this small town with no friends… but I can truly say," Yu began to form a couple of fake tears in his eyes yet again, "I found my best friend in you!"

"Oh Yu!" Yukiko started crying with Yu.

"I…I gotta go compose myself," Yu stood up, "I'll be right back! Wait for me!"

"I would never leave you!" Yukiko reached out to Yu as he walked away. Yu followed the exact same plan as he did before, taking another quick jog to the third destination, that of Rise Kujikawa's.

"I'm sorry I'm late… my scooter had some issues!" Yu walked over to Rise who was on her knees playing with some cold sand and making a small little castle.

"Senapi!" She ran over and hugged him, "For a second I thought you wouldn't show up!" The two embraced each other as Yu ran his hands up and down the idol's back, "I finally have you all to myself!" Yu smiled at the comment, "I made this for you." Rise held out a package that was beautiful in sight, but the smell was god awful. If Chie's chocolate stank, this would be the smell. Literally shit smells, like dirty brown water trash that was wrapped in a burnt dirty diaper.

"Uh…yeah," Yu said.

"I added habanero and durian to it! I wanted to add a bit of originality to it!" Rise smiled as Yu suppressed his desire to projectile vomit into her face.

"Uh…" Yu took a big gulp and slammed the entire thing in his mouth. Tears were about to run from eyes, something he could easily use in a minute. The two took their seat on the stairs as before and looked out to the sea.

"… I love you Rise Kujikawa!" Yu looked at her with a sting in his throat and eyes.

"I love you too!" Rise laughed.

"I really do!" Yu took her hands, "I love the way you sing and I love the way you are so extroverted! Everything about you is magical. When I first arrived on that train in Inaba I was so scared that I would be alone in this small town with no friends… but I can truly say," Yu began to form a couple of fake tears in his eyes yet AGAIN, "I found my best friend in you!"

"WAH!" The two started crying together.

"I-I-I," Yu was now actually crying from the chocolate he just ate, "I gotta go compose myself. Don't leave me!" Yu was crying loudly now, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she was bawling now as Yu walked off and then took off at a lightning speed to the final destination, that of Naoto Shirogane. The plan was working perfectly, but he needed to hurry because Chie might come looking for him.

"Sorry I am late Ms. Shirogane," Yu joked, "My motorcycle broke down and I had to fix it on the way here."

"Oh, are you hurt? You're eyes are watering!" Naoto looked at him.

"Just some… fumes…" Yu rubbed them.

"I made you something," she handed a small plain box to Yu. There was no design on it, no wrapping, no labels, "I was originally wrapped very delicate and lovely, but I took it off because I thought it wasn't me."

"It's very simple Naoto," Yu smiled as he pulled the top off, revealing a small fantastically designed chocolate heart inside, "It'd be a shame to eat it."

"I don't mind," Naoto softly smiled at him. Yu nodded and began to eat the chocolate as fast as he could. Thank god it tasted delicious this time around, any more of what Chie or Rise made. Yu and Naoto held hands as they took their seat on the stairs for the final time.

"I'm glad you liked it," Naoto smiled.

"… I love you Naoto Shirogane!" Yu looked at her as she had a giant mouthful of chocolate.

"GAH!" Naoto gasped out.

"I really do!" Yu took her hands, "I love the way you love how smart you are and I love how you like all those old radio dramas and science fiction shows! Everything about you is magical. When I first arrived on that train in Inaba I was so scared that I would be alone in this small town with no friends… but I can truly say," Yu began to form a couple of fake tears in his eyes for the fourth time, "I found my best friend in you!"

"I'm glad I found you too," Naoto said.

"I'm sorry! I need to go compose myself," Yu got up.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you cry," Naoto said comforting to him.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Yu was getting impatient; "I gotta go!"

"If we are going to be together, I want to see you… all of you. I want you to see all of me. I love you!" Naoto grabbed him.

"Naoto!" Yu kissed her, "I… I love you so much," Yu smiled at her, "I want you to see all of me too…" Yu embraced her, "Tonight… I'm going to sneak out of my house and come and visit you and I want us to be one."

"That sounds… truly wonderful," she smiled, "Stay with me for a little longer."

"I can't… I must go," Yu parted from her, "Goodbye for now," Yu walked away from Naoto, making sure she was out of sight before heading off on a quick jog all the way back to Chie. Luckily Chie was still sitting there.

"Sorry," he wiped some fake tears away, "That was…weird."

"No! I understand!" Chie hugged him, "I love you. Sometimes I think why you chose me over everyone else. I'm not as beautiful as Yukiko or talented as Rise and I'm not as bright as Naoto…"

"Chie…" Yu kissed her, "You're more beautiful, talented, and smart than either of those women. That's why I chose you and only you." The two engaged in a passionate kiss as Yu pulled away from here, "I'll come back for you… right now I…uh."

"What is it?" she looked up at him.

"I actually have to use the bathroom now," Yu laughed as Chie began to laugh.

"You know, you keep leaving me like this I might leave to," Chie looked at him.

"I'll never really leave you, I give you my word. I love you," Yu walked off again and sped down the road to Yukiko.

"Sorry Yukiko… that was…odd…" Yu sat down.

"I understand," Yukiko was still slightly crying, "I love you for you." The two hugged and gave one big passionate kiss to each other before Yukiko broke it, "Sometimes, I have this dream. That one day we'd be married. I'd be manager of the inn and you'd be next to me and we'd both say "Welcome" together, just like that."

"Heh… WELCOME!" Yu shouted out to the ocean, followed by Yukiko laughing.

"You sound like Yosuke! I'm sure that's how they do it at Junes, but not at a traditional inn," Yukiko was still laughing, "People don't wanna hear that coming in to a dip in the hot springs or…"

"Hot springs sound nice in this cold weather," Yu said, "How about… later tonight… we sneak off together to the hot springs. Just the two of us and we can see each other together in our entirety."

"Yu," Yukiko was blushing, "I don't know if I'm ready."

"No one knows if their ready," Yu grabbed her, "I'm still a virgin too… and I was waiting for someone special to come and take it from me, and that someone I know deep down in my heart is you Yukiko Amagi."

"I feel that same way about you Narukami-kun," she smiled.

"Good, I'll call you later tonight and we can meet at the inn and…" Yu smiled, "We can take it one step at a time."

"I'd like that," the two kissed one more time, "Right now I must go unfortunately, but I'll call you… I love you."

"I love you!" she smiled and turned back to the sea. Yu parted ways and head to Rise's direction. She was calmed down now, back to playing in the sand.

"You're back!" she smiled and ran over to him, "I thought you were so embarrassed for crying you left! I almost went looking for you, but then I thought what would happen if I was gone when you came back. You'd think I'd left you," she rambled on.

"I'd never leave you," the two kissed and headed back to their seats.

"I'm going to tell you my dreams," Rise outright said, "When I grow up, I want to go to college and study something. I don't know what, but something. And I want to own a big house with a big yard and have a big dog to come home to. With a loving husband through it all. And when we get old, every day we'll drink tea and sit out in the garden together… I want that to be you!" Rise was almost crying again.

"That sounds nice Rise," Yu scooted closer to here, "I wouldn't mind coming home to a big house with a big dog in our big yard. Drinking tea in our garden and picking fruit and veggies on the weekends." The two looked out to sea.

"I feel like Adam and Eve… all alone in The Garden of Eden," Rise laughed, "Adam had Eve all to himself you know?"

"So did Eve," Yu looked at her, "Man and Woman. Made by god for one distinct purpose. Perfect for each other in every way… I feel that way about you sometimes, no, all the time."

"One purpose," Rise said to herself, "You mean… procreation?"

"Yes," Yu looked at Rise, "If you don't mind. I think tonight should be the night. I'll come over and we can be very quiet and go at our own pace."

"That sounds wonderful Yu," the two kissed again.

"I have to go now, I gotta thing to do with Nanako, but I'll text you," Yu walked off, internally cheering that his plan went off without a hitch. Yu made his way quickly to Chie's area, but something in his gut began to stir and he soon really did have to use the bathroom. He ran to the nearest public one, relieving himself before washing his hands and calling Yosuke.

"It's done," he said In a cheerful tone.

"You banged them?" he asked.

"No," Yu said, "But it's all in place now."

"I'm glad things are going good for you…" Yosuke groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked.

"I…uh… I'm kinda in… jail," Yosuke said.

"How do you have your cellphone?" he asked.

"I snuck it in!" Yosuke softly said into the phone.

"WHY are you in jail?" Yu was amazed.

"You see… the girl I went out with today was… 11 years old… and her parents found out and they think we did things so they called the cops and…"

"11 YEARS OLD!" Yu shouted.

"I know… can you bail me out man! I'm scared! There's a bunch of bikers in here and when I called Kanji they didn't seem to thrilled I was friends with the guy…" Yosuke sounded scared.

"HEY NO PHONES IN THERE!" a voice came over the phone.

"No officer it's just-YU GET ME OUT OF HEREEE!" the phone was soon cut off. Yu soon found himself laughing as he tumbled out of the bathroom.

"Chie, you'll never believe this but-" Yu came back to the spot on the beach where he had Chie wait. He expected to see her there, and he did, but there was also some unexpected company. Not only was Chie there… but so was Yukiko… and Rise… and Naoto. The four girls had tears rolling down their cheeks as Yu stood several feet away from them, stunned by the sight. Everything he had worked for over the past few months, gone, wasted away. The game was up.

"YOU!" Chie said through her teeth and tears.

"Now… to be FAIR! The fact the four of you never TALKED about how you were DATING ME with EACH OTHER is very STRANGE," Yu slowly backed up. Naoto pulled her gun out and pointed it directly at Yu, "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Yu stopped in his place.

"Put the gun away…" Yukiko cried softly, "HE doesn't deserve death."

"You're right," she scowled at him and holstered her gun.

"YOU SON OF A… BITCH!" Chie leapt the distance in a single pace, grabbing Yu and slamming him to the ground, wrestling him into a painful submission. Yu had several feet on her, yet Chie somehow always freaking beat him, "YOU THIN YOU CAN JUST MANIPULATE ALL OF US LIKE THAT AND NOT REVEIEVE ANY PUNISHMENT?"

"Listen, Chie, I'm sorry," Yu was pleading.

"SORRY!" Rise ran over to him, "WE ALL LOVED YOU AND YOU LIED TO US, YOU BETRAYED US! YOU CHEATED ON ALL OF US!" She began to kick him.

"No," Chie grabbed Yu and pulled him up, "He deserves far worse than that… far far FAR worse." Chie looked over in the distance where a man had brought his large sheep dog to the beach to do its business.

"Chie…" Yu was gasping for air in the chokehold she had on him.

"See that Yu… see that dog… see what's coming out of it right now… you're gonna eat that entire thing," Chie started to drag Yu.

"No! No! NO!" Yu was pleading as Chie dragged him by his hair, "Guys… listen… I'm sorry… I'll do anything, just not that."

"You'll do a lot more than… just that," Naoto sadistically smiled as Yu began to scream for mercy.

 ***The Next Day***

"How does it feel?" Kanji asked on the way to school.

"It hurts," Yosuke said as he walked to Kanji, "Listen… I don't want to talk about it. Just don't tell Yu. The kid had sex with all our friends last night, so I don't need him to be any higher than cloud nine right now."

"I'm sure he'll find out in time," Kanji looked behind them, "Yu will…Yu…"

"What is it Kanji?" Yosuke turned around and gasped, "What in the hell is THAT!" The two men stared as they saw their familiar friend, Yu Narukami walking to school in his female school uniform from the cultural fair, but with a few…changes. For starters, the most obvious was Yu's hair was now completely hot pink, and it only got worse from there. On his forehead were painted the words, "MANWHORE" in bright red letters. Yu had eyeliner on, already running as he cried on the way to school. Yu also had lipstick and blush on his cheeks, but way too thick. The most shocking part was the leash around his neck, walking in front of the four girls who all had frowns on their faces.

"Uh…" Yosuke couldn't say a word as they stopped as Yu continued to softly cry, "Hey…uh…Yu."

"His name isn't Yu," Chie said holding the leash, "His name is Manwhore, can't you tell by the tattoo?"

"What's your name again?" Yukiko asked.

"M-M-My name is MANWHORE!" Yu was crying and shaking in place.

"Holy shit, what did you do to him?" Kanji looked at him.

"We did… things to him…" Rise said, "Yu, or rather MANWHORE, was manipulating all of us and we needed to make him pay. Learn his lesson about using women like that! Right MANWHORE"

"Yes Master-Rise," he nodded.

"Is that tattooed on there?" Kanji looked at the words on his forehead.

"Yeah, the guy at the parlor did it for free!" Chie smiled.

"That makes three of us with tattoos!" Kanji smiled as he looked at Yosuke.

"Three?" Naoto asked.

"Yosuke got arrested last night and the bikers I always beat up were in the cell with him and they did THIS to him," Kanji pulled Yosuke shirt up, revealing a huge dragon tattoo on his back with intricate designs and writing all around it.

"NO WAY!" Chie laughed, "That's the dragon master from TRAIL OF THE DRAGON!" Chie ran over to it, "That's so cool Yosuke! Tell me you're keeping it, you HAVE to keep it!"

"No!" he said.

"Come on! I'd date you in an instant if you kept it!" Chie told him.

"Wait, you really would?" Yosuke asked.

"Totally!" Chie smiled.

"Then…uh…I'm keeping it… which means we can…go out or something?" he asked her.

"Totally! Just remember what happens if you cheat on me," she pointed to Yu who was crying.

"Stop crying!" Naoto pulled her gun out and pistol whipped Yu in the back.

"Damn Naoto," Kanji said, "Isn't this a little harsh!"

"No! He deserves this!" Naoto was angry, "I feel so angry… I just wanna… I JUST WANNA…" Naoto was panting heavily as her rage at Yu was reaching a boiling point.

"JUST PUT THE GUN AWAY!" Kanji screamed.

"Make me!" she scowled at him.

Kanji grabbed the gun and tossed it into the bushes, followed by Naoto screamingat Kanji and the two began to physically fight each other in the dirty snow filled road, rolling around, deliver punch after punch. Kanji delivered a swift punch right to Naoto's nose, causing blood to come rushing out. The two were pulled apart by their friends, both with bruises and cuts all over their bodies after only a minute of fighting. The two kids locked eyes with each other again, simply staring at their beat up faces before Naoto tackled Kanji and threw him right to the ground.

"Stop fight… OH!" Yosuke looked to now see the two were no long fighting as they were before, but now were passionately making out in the street, rolling around in the snow as blood trickled down from both their faces.

"So… you wanna… stop this maybe?" Yosuke looked at the girls.

"…Nah," Rise said, "They're having fun… come along Manwhore, we got some girls to tell your story to." Chie, Rise, and Yukiko walked off as Naoto and Kanji continued their make out session.

"I'll call you later… Kanji-kun," Naoto teased as she wiped the blood off her face and winked at him, running back with the others.

"You okay dude?" Yosuke looked down.

"Yeah…" Kanji said with a huge smile, blood on his lips and in his mouth and gushing form his nose and forehead, "…"

"You maybe wanna get up?" Yosuke asked.

"I can't walk right now," Kanji said in a trancelike state.

"Huh…" Yosuke said as he looked in the distance at Chie who was leading Yu around as a few girls laughed at him, "I feel bad for Yu."

"You feel bad for the dude who cheated on the four hottest chicks in the school and then got caught. Two of which now are going out with us?" Kanji managed to get up after stumbling around like a dog in the back of a van.

"I guess you're right," Yosuke said, "At least we got the girls like he said we would."

"Yup," Kanji said as the two walked towards the school, looking forward to a wonderful day of public shaming and humiliation for their brand new best friend, manwhore.


End file.
